For Your Entertainment
by Meatsy
Summary: Girl bumps into guy at a store...Dramatic I know...SD Fic. COMPLETE!


**Aim:MeatsyIsHere, SuperGal4Christ**

_Oui! Hey guys! It's me again! I'm back in action started a whole new fanfic starring......Serena and Darien! Wow, surprise, huh? TKB! Anyway, This is my second fanfic and I'm so happy that a lot of you guys liked my last fic! Because of all your wonderful reviews....I've decided to write this fic! I'm so glad that you all have supported me....even poo man! Because, thanks to him/her,I went over my fanfic and noticed some terrible errors.....(which I hope not to do in this one). Of course, being my second fic, I decided to make this one just like a little short story. I hope you enjoy it! So, sit back, relax, and get your eyes ready for another fanfic from yours truly!_

_Meatsy!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon....sadly...._

**' Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by so doing some have unwittingly entertained angels.**

_**Hebrews 13:2**_

**For Your Entertainment**

"Come on Serena! You're taking forever!" Raye banged on the door to Serena's dressing room.

They had been at the mall for at least 2 hours trying to find some clothes for Serena to wear to her first day of high school. Of course, Serena being as self-conscious of everything, having to do with her body, thought she looked bad in everything. She just wouldn't hear of anything else. Right now she was trying on a ruffled, pink pladded skirt with a white strapless top,(not that you could tell do to her khaki jacket)and a pink and black platted due rag. Her shoes, which she didn't really care about as much, were just some regular white tennies with pink laces. Taking off her jacket and holding it over her shoulder, she looked over herself again, going over every single detail. "I don't know guys! Are you sure this isn't to small..?...I think it clings to me too much!"

"Serena! We won't know until you just get out here!" Raye yelled at the closed door.

"Alright fine!" She opened the door and stepped out with her jacket held over her shoulder so you could kind of see both ways she would look...with it on...and with it off. "Well....? What do you guys think?" All the girls just looked at her in disbelief......How could she think that that was too tight?! It looked great on her!

"Umm....excuse me..." They all turned around to see a guy standing behind them. " I just thought you looked so good....I had to come over here and ask for your phone number...." Serena giggled at the guy and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you sooooo much Andy!!!! You think it looks that good?!"

"Without a doubt! I'm sure you could have any guy with those looks."

"Wow! You're the sweetest!" She got out of his arms and returned to her original outfit (denim shorts with black shirt with a pink bunny wrapped in a straight jacket saying (in white writing) 'cute but psycho') "Alright! I'm getting it!"

**30 minutes later**

After walking through the mall for over 2 hours everyone BUT Serena was tired and had swolen feet. "Aw come on! One more store!" Serena wailed at the others.

"That's what you said last time and I'm not going to anymore stores! I'm leaving!" Raye yelled at Serena.

"Aww......How about you Mina? Lita? Amy????"All of them shaking there heads one by one.....They just weren't in the mood.

"How about this ,Serena." Andrew said as they all stopped to rest their feet for a second. "I'll ask my friend to come give you a ride. Because, I've been hanging out with him most of the time so he said he still wants to stay here. I'll tell him to get you at the exit doors at......" Looking at his watch and dialing a number on his cell phone, he thought of a good time. " ...3:30. Okay?" He put the phone up to his ear.

"Okay!" She beemed with happiness." Bye guys!!!!!" She skipped to the bookstore on the other side of the mall.

Meanwhile....

"Yeah?"

"Hey! This is Andrew."

"Hey bud! What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure no problem. Anything."

"I need you to pick up this girl. Her names Serena.She'll be waiting for you at the exit doors at 3:30."

"Okay. No problem."

"Thanx man! And try to not make any remarks to this one...."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He laughed.

"I'm serious. You just might like this girl."

"Right, you've been trying to hook me up forever."

"Well, this time I think I'm right on the mark...This girl is everything you need."

"Sure whatever man. I gotta go."

"Alright talk to you later." Click

**Serena**

"Man! They don't have the manga book I'm looking for! Sheesh! How can you run out of Fruits Basket! What am I saying...How can you NOT run out of Fruits Basket." She giggled to herself and walked out of the store. "Now....Where should I go next? I still have 30 minutes." She looked across the way."F-Y-E?" 'Wonder what that stands for...' "Whatever...guess I'll check it out." She walked into the store and headed straight for the register. "Excuse me..." She looked at the young girl on the other side of the counter.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering what the name of this store stands for..."

"Yes...That's a popular question...It stands for......'For Your Entertainment'...F-Y-E"

"Really? I should've known that." She giggled to herself. "Thanks!" She walked over to the anime section. "Wow... They have a good selection of stuff. WHOA! They have Fruits Basket! Awesodelic! And Inuyasha! EWW!" She saw a dvd case of Inuyasha with Kikyo kissing him and quickly turned it around not noticing the sudden audience she had gathered until she turned around to notice she was only a few inches away from him. Becoming tense all the sudden she backed up against the dvd selection case, but still thought she was way too close to this guy.

"Don't like kissing?"

"Huh?" Feeling the immediate redness in her cheeks come forth she tried to back away some more, but found her self boxed in between the shelf and the man infront of her.

"The dvd."

"What?"

"You flipped over the dvd because they were kissing right?"

"Oh... Oh! Yeah....I did."

"So....I asked...'Don't like kissing?'." He backed away so that she didn't have to press up against the shelf of dvds.

"Oh.....Well....I just don't like Kikyo. I've always liked Kagome and Inuyasha." Feeling less tense she finally moved away from the shelf.

"Ah....I see. So, It's not that you don't like kissing...it's that you don't like the people who were kissing."

"Yeah! That's more like it. Umm.....I'm sorry but....Who are you anyway?"

"Oh! I work here I'm just getting off right now. I have to go pick up my friend's friend, but I have a couple of minutes to spare. The name's Darien." He reached out his hand for her to shake it. She took it and they shook.

"Hi Darien. It was nice talking to you, but I really should be going." She started walking away but felt something grab her arm.

"Hey wait." He grabbed her arm not knowing exactly why he had done it." Umm....You didn't give me you're name."

"I know. I don't think I know you well enough to do that yet."

"Well,does that mean you want to get to know me?"

"I didn't say that."

"I know, but it just sounded..." He let go of her arm and put his hands in his front pockets.

"I understand. How about this....I meet you back here tommorrow at the same time and place...and I'll tell you my name then."

"Alright. Same time and place tommorrow. What should I call you until I see you again?"

"I don't know. Be creative."

"Hmm....How about.....Psycho Bunny?" She giggled.

"Sure. But, I really have to go. I'm meeting someone."

"Boyfriend?" She laughed again.

"No! I don't attract guys in that way." She looked at her watch and gasped.

"Really? Man...." 'How is that possible?'

"I really have to go! It was nice talking to you Darien." She sprinted to the other side of the mall's direction. He watched her meatball head until she was out of site.

'You too, Meatball head.'Then looked at his watch. "Crud!" He started sprinting to the exit in front of the store.

**The next day**

"ANDREW!" Serena stormed into the almost vacant arcade. Heading straight for Andrew.

"What's up Serena? Bad Day? Night? Sleep?" He stopped mopping the floor and looked up at Serena.

"YOU DIDN'T CALL ANYONE DID YOU?!"

"Huh?" She stomped right over to him on the verge of tears that he would do such a terrible thing.

"No one showed up for me! I was all alone and had to walk home from the mall! Do you know how long of a walk that is?! AN HOURS WORTH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! Did you want me to...to....TO GET MUGGED?!"

"What?! I called someone! What are you talking about he didn't show?!"

"Of course you called....Sorry. I guess I'm just worked up over nothing, but....he still didn't show."

"I'm sorry, Serena. I'll call him and ask why."

"Thanks....but it's okay. I don't really mind. I think I'm just worked up over meeting this guy today."

"Guy? What guy?" Andrew motioned for her to sit in a booth and slid in across from her when she did.

"Just..a guy. I bumped into him at the mall yesterday. I'm supposed to meet him today at 3:25 at F-Y-E"

"Really? Well, that's both good and sad news...."

"Why?" Serena looked at him curiously.

"Because the guy I told to pick you up would have really been into you."

"Really? Well, it's his loss for not picking me up!" She laughed."But I gotta go. I have to meet that guy soon. Bye Andy!" She walked out the door and started walking to the mall. She had actually enjoyed her little walk home yesterday.

**Darien**

BEEP BEEP BEEP Whack "Five more minutes." Darien closed his eyes and rested for another minute or 2. Then, he sat up and looked at his clock. "4:58...."He said to himself quitely. His eyes shot open completely. "FRICK! I was supposed to meet HER! AWW CRUD!" He got up and hurridly put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. "Alright Darien.....Calm down....She might still be there." He ran out of his apartment complex and headed straight to the mall on his motorcycle.

**Serena**

"He wouldn't stand me up would he?" She looked at her watch again'5:15. Come on Serena. You met the guy yesterday and you don't even know his name. He probably doesn't even care that you're here.' She moaned while slowly falling downward to sit on the floor, putting her head between her knees...she did everything she could to keep from crying. 'What are you crying for? You hardly knew him.' "He's not showing." She got up and walked out of the store and noticed a croud gathered around someone on the floor.

**Darien**

He ran into the store without even thinking and ran straight into the sign saying what movies would be coming out over the next few months. Falling down he could almost see his life flash before his eyes. Then....darkness.......

"Darien?" He heard a voice and slowly opened his eyes.Making out a few blurry pictures until finally seeing who spoke.

"Andrew?"

"Finally. I thought you had gone into acoma or something. Now I'm guessing you fell asleep."

"What happened?"

"Well, I went to the mall to see a friend and instead found you in the middle of F-Y-E's floor with workers and people surrounding you. I told them I was a friend and that I'd take you home. And that's why you're here on my couch."

"Ah...I see.But I totally blew it..."

"Blew what?"

"I was supposed to meet a girl at that store. She was expecting me there at 3 somthin' but I slept in because I didn't get to sleep 'til like.....noon."

"Really? Why so late?"

"I couldn't sleep...I was worrying about that girl you told me to pick up. I didn't know where she was.....You know....you should be more specific on what exit we should meet at. The mall has like a million!"

"Yeah...I guess it would. Serena was all over me because you didn't get her, but then she said that she was just nervous about meeting some guy at F-Y-E at 3:25..........Wait a second.........."

"What?" Darien rubbed his head...all the sudden he had a bad headache.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier.............."

"WHAT?!" He was getting irritated.

"You.........ran into a billboard!!!! The almighty Darien klutzing out!" Andrew fell on his back laughing. "I can't believe it!" He started rolling on the floor until he couldn't laugh anymore. "That's classic." Darien stood up and went to the bathroom because Andrew was really irritating him and his head was pounding so hard. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Andrew got up and answered the door.

"Serena? Hey!"

"Hi Andrew. Got any time to talk?" She had stopped at the arcade only to find that Andrew had taken the day off. So, here she is now.....at his front door.

"Actually.....I got some company over. Why? What's it about?"

"I got stood up today......He never showed."

"Really? I'm so sorry......But hey! I have someone over who you just might like to meet. It's that guy I told you about earlier. He would be perfect for you! Come on in, sit down, relax, and I'll go get him."

"That's okay....I'd better be going......"

"Umm....Alright.....I'll see you tommorrow then. Bye." He shut the door when she began to walk away.

"Listen Andrew....Thanks for everything ,but you see.....I really should be going. I have to think of a way I can find that girl...."

"Umm....Alright.....Then....I guess I'll see you tommorrow....Regular time at the arcade?"

"Sure thing Andrew....Bye!" He walked out the door and decided before he got home he would take a little walk.

**Ten minutes later**

It was about a ten minute walk from Andrew's house to the park. So when he got there he couldn't wait to sit down, but......something caught his eye. A familiar hairstyle he had just seen the day before. 'Meatball head?' He started walking up to the girl and sure enough.....it was her leaning on a tree and then he relized that she was crying. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He felt her suprised reaction when she stiffened. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she gasped.

"Darien?" She asked in a small voice. He leaned his head down to her shoulder so he spoke directly next to her ear.

"I would tell you why I wasn't there,but I doubt you would believe me."

"Try me...." She didn't want to move from his embrace......it felt so good. He chuckled.

"I ran into the billboard in the front of the store and got knocked out. Then I woke up and I was at my friend's house."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Really. Like I'd miss seeing you again on purpose...." She blushed.

"So then.....You were the person everyone was gathered around when I left...."

"Ah.....you saw me." He laughed at that. "I'm sorry......if I made you cry."

"It wasn't all your fault.....I filled my heads with doubts and that's why I cried." Noticing that she no longer needed comfort he started to let go of her but to his suprise she just turned in his embrace to look at him. "How did you find me here?"

"Well....To tell you the truth....I just went for a walk to try and think of any place you could go, but I don't have really....any information to go on. So, I just ended up here and I saw you leaning on this tree here. I couldn't believe my eyes."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again....I was almost ready to have my friend introduce me to his friend who would supposedly be crazy about me."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't....Because if I found out you weren't single anymore than I would have died."

"You like me that much, huh?" She felt his arms loosening around her and so she just moved closer to him not wanting to lose the warmth just yet.

"Maybe...." He grinned....it was one of those quirky grins that a lot of guys tried to do, but few could acctually get it right. He totally had it down.

"Well, then MAYBE I'm not gonna give you my name."

"Okay....I like you that much." He laughed.

"You can call me Rena."

"Rena? That's a beautiful name."

"Well, It's actually short for my full name, but it's almost the same."

"What's your full name?"

"Serena."

"Serena?" He thought for a second...' I've heard that name before......Andrew?!' "I....know you...."

"You do? From where?"

"From Andrew......"

"Andrew?! You know Andrew?!"

"You're the girl I was supposed to give a ride to!"

"You're that guy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I know Andrew should've told me what exit doors! You headed in the complete opposite direction I was heading in!"

"So, then, You were the guy over at Andrew's when I stopped by?!"

"You stopped by?"

"Only to talk to Andrew about the guy who stood me up."

"I didn't mean to. But, How could Andrew not know that we were talking about eachother when we talked to him?"

"Sometimes he's blind with his ears. I don't understand how he can't get a clear picture."

"So then he was right.......I'm totally crazy about you."

"Ditto."

"Hey.....Do you remember when I asked you....'Don't like kissing?'"

"Like it was yesterday....."She giggled.

"You never did answer me. So....Do YOU like kissing?" She felt her cheeks flame.

"Umm.....Well.....I've never done it before."

"Really?"

"Really really." She smiled. He took her in his arms and spun her around like a cheep 50s movie would do and couldn't wait 'til the next day.

**At The Arcade The Next Day**

"Hey Andrew!" Serena said happily as she strolled into the arcade with her four best friends a took a seat on the stool across from Andrew. "So I was thinking....I would like to meet that guy you always talk about me meeting."

"Really?" Andrew looked at her serious expression. "Alright! He's in the back.....DARIEN!" He didn't notice her smile at the name.

"I'm coming!" Darien turned the corner and saw Serena sitting on the stool across from where Andrew was standing. He walked over to her and she stood up. "Hi I'm Darien."

"Hi! I'm....................Psycho Bunny." She threw her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Finally, they closed the gap between their lips and began to enjoy their very first kiss. Standing amazed were 4 very confused girls and one very stunned Andrew. After they had finally parted from the kiss they just looked at everyone and smiled. Serena looked back at Darien and said....

"I do like kissing...."

**The End**

Meatsy

Hi! Yes, this was a great short story...I know. TKB! J/K! Ummm....Well, just give me your reviews on the story...Tell me what you thought!!!!!!!

**Coming Soon.......The Retreat!**


End file.
